High School Days in Sinnoh
by TalktomyPawBro
Summary: First fic. So please be gentle! :)
1. Chapter 1

What's up guys and girls! This is Chapter 1 of High School Days in Sinnoh. As you can see it is entitled Are you?...!. Enough of my talk. I hope you're gonna enjoy it! This is my first Fan Fic so please be gentle with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, even the characters portrayed on the story. (But I wish I did own Pokemon)

Chapter 1: Are you?...!

It was a beautiful day here on Sinnoh! The summer had already ended so kids and teenagers are mostly bored to go to school. But not with this familiar blue haired girl. She has Blue hair, sapphire eyes, pink lips and a nice, slender body that fits her personality. The name of this girl is Dawn...

(Yawns) "First day of school this year and I'm pretty excited!" She said, while she was lying down her bed. She sat and grab her phone and her comb. She checked if she has any messages that can caught her eyes. But suprisingly not even a single text message was on her phone's inbox. Heck! Even the operator of her network did not text! "hmpfff!" She then threw her phone on the bed. She got up of her bed and she ran to her bathroom.

After an hour...

"Oh! At last I feel refreshed and nice" She then changed to her normal outfit. Since the school don't have a main school uniform but there dress should have always black colors. "Dawn, come down already you're school bus is gonna fetch you any minute now!" Her mother said, then the door of her room opened and she ran down of her stairs and go straight the kitchen.

She was printing to the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of sandwich that her mother made and kissed her mother at the cheek. "Bye mom! Love you see you later!" She then sprinted and get out of her house. "Dawn wai-" She sighed " Teenagers nowadays" Dawn sprinted to a bus stop and she waited for a few minutes when suddenly… a young man came pass by him. He caught up with Dawn and made her stop. " hey, are you going to Sinnoh High School? The young man asked and smiled to Dawn brightly. This young man is handsome. He has dark untamed hair, tanned skin, well toned muscle and body, amber eyes and a smile that can affect everybody he smiled on. She then blushed, "A-ah ye-yes I'm going there." The boy then asked, "can you help me to get there? I'm a little bit lost." He put his hand on Dawn's shoulders. The girl then felt her face heated up. Dawn was blushing so red that she cannot hide it anymore. "Are you ok? Are you sick?" The young man asked and putted his hand on his forehead and checked her temperature. "Your just ok, you're not sick why are you re-" Dawn ran off and got off the bus and she left her white beanie on the ground where the young man stood. This young man scratched his head and said, "Man, she is really weird and she left her white beanie." **(Sigh)** "I'm just asking where is the school, now I'm pretty sure that I'm lost. Dognammit!" The young boy picked the white beanie and he then found a name underneath the beanie. "Dawn Berlitz, hmmmm…. I must find her and return this hat" The young man then blushed "She is a cute girl, I think I'm falling in lov-" " Hey Ashy boy!" A young man with a red car said to the young man and snapped out him from his daydreaming. "Gary?" The young man said. " Yes this is me what are you doing here Ash?" Gary said. "First of all before I answer your question, stop calling me Ashy!" Ash said literally irritated by his nickname. "Come on you gotta be kidding me, ok fine!" Gary sighed at his defeat. "Hop on the car now" Gary said. Ash happily nodded and open the car's door and sit next to Gary. "Well I'm here because; I will be studying on Sinnoh High School." Ash then explained. "Your now serious right?" Gary asked. "Yep, I am pretty serious!" Ash smirked. Gary then smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Yehey! For about some freaking time! I have someone to talk to." Ash then asked Gary something, "Gary is this your first time going to this school?" Gary shake his head and said "Nope, I'm just a bit loner that's all" Ash then arched Gary an eyebrow completely unsatisfied on Gary's answer. "You gotta be kidding me, Ye gods you're not a loner. You're chasing girls remember?" Gary just shrugged and sighed. "That was before, when someone broked my heart…" Gary admitted. "Oh, sorry bro I never thought that you could be offended on such a thing." Gary just merely smirked. "Come on hit the gas or we'll be late." Gary just smiled and said "Yes your highness!" Ash laughed.

**2 minutes later after a dangerous ride from Gary's car...**

"Dognammit, y u no slow down?" Ash shrugged. Gary laughed and said "Because were late your highness." The two young men then parked the car at the big parking lot at the school then Ash grabbed the white beanie of Dawn and sprinted to the Main door of the school. " Hey Ash! What the freak men? You leaving me?" He followed Ash towards the main door. The two young men asked some students where the main hall was because transferees and School Officers where there. Then they sprinted again and now they're off to the Main Hall. They luckily made it just in time for them to hear one of the School's Officer speech and introduction of the School and they found some seats on the front row and the two seated there. But one of the School's officer is a familiar person whom Ash met awhile ago… It's Dawn. 'Ye gods she's here and she's too damn beautiful!' Ash thought to himself. When the girl was going to speak through the microphone, she frozed from her tracks and she was shocked. 'Why is this young man here again? He's on the same school and what's that in his hand? Wait! It's my white beanie! Oh man he is gonna talk to me later!' She thought. "Uhmm, Dawn are you okay?" One of the officers asked. 'What if he asked my name and my phone number and he smiled that same bright smile again?' She thought and then she blushed. "What if he hugged me and hold my arm?" She muttered loud enough to be heared by her co-officers ad teachers. Then suddenly… "Dawn, hey… Pstt! Dawn! Psst! Dawn! **DAWN!" **Dawn the snapped out of her daydreaming and he heard something. "Dawn Berlitz please go to the principal's office now!" A teacher said pointing her finger to the door of the main hall. Dawn then stepped off the stage and sprinted out of the Main hall clearly ashamed of herself. Ash then followed her out of the main hall. "Ashy where you're going bro?" Gary asked while Ash is sprinting following Dawn. Dawn sprinted to the locker room and sat herself up on bench and cried clearly ashamed of what she did. Then she heard a voice called her name. "Dawn Berlitz! Dawn where are you? You left your white beanie earlier?" 'That voice! Isn't he the one I met earlier?' She thought. She continued to dry herself up when suddenly a young man was in front of her. "Hey, you're lucky I found you're white beanie! Ash said and smiled to Dawn brightly. Dawn blushed at this so she get her beanie from Ash. Pushed him out of her way. Ash slipped and fell to the floor. Dawn tried to sprint again when she tripped and found herself lying on Ash. "A-I'm so-sorry" She muttered. Ash thought her that she was cute when she that words. Then someone came on the room… "What the heck is going on here Dawn Berlitz?"

**OOOH! A cliffhanger! Sorry guys and girls but I have to end first this story to this. I know it's a bad ending. Do you like it? Please do vote and share if you liked it. I will be posting Chapter maybe once a week cause I don't want to end it so far cause it's Pearlshipping and I'm a big fan of it. So please comment if you want to tell something about this story. What will happen to Dawn? Will she got detention… with the young man… she don't know but made her heart thump like crazy? Tune in for the next chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh. As you can see maybe I will be updating twice a week cause my pearlshipper friends like it. So I will try to do my best on the this chapter and the upcoming chapters. I do apologize on the first chapter because of the misinterpretation that I described to Ash. It should be Auburn Eyes rather than Amber Eyes, sorry! Enough of bluffing and since you waited for this fic to come I will do it ****! Thanks you all for reading it! Hope you enjoy it! On with the fic!**

**High School Days in Sinnoh Chapter 2: I forgive you!**

Then someone came on the room… "What the heck is going on here Dawn Berlitz?"

A boy is standing on the door of the locker room. It was Gary. Ash and Dawn felt ashamed of themselves so they sat up and had crimson blushing cheeks on. The three of them froze and there was silence for about some seconds. Gary tilted his head and shrugged clearly asking for some explanation. Feeling flabbergasted Ash broke the silence.

"You misunderstood the situation I'm not doing it to Dawn!" Ash said while waving his hands means no way.

"Oh! Really prove it? Have you got any evidence?" Gary teased the two of them.

Dawn blushed more and ran off the locker room. Leaving the two boys behind.

"Look what you did man! Daarrrnn!" Ash shouted to Gary complete pissed.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to do it. I-it was just a joke and I thought that you two will laugh on it." Gary explained and really ashamed for what he have done.

"It's ok just don't jump onto conversations and other private matters that any minute or second can get worse." Ash said and then he grinned and patted Gary's shoulder to say it's just fine with him.

"Now can you help me to go talk to Dawn and we should apologize" Ash said and Gary just nodded and grinned at the auburn eyed student.

**The bell rang and the two old friends go to their own respective classroom. Neither did they notice that someone familiar was on the same room…**

"Gary are you ready?" Ash said and Gary nodded.

"Darn I didn't get nervous at times like this" Ash said before entering the door.

"Oh! The new student is here and Gary is here!" Said by their own adviser. The adviser was a tall, kinda young at her 20's and she is so hot. She wears a black uniform and jeans that match her delicate brunette hair.

"Ma'am Shiloa please meet Ash, my childhood friend!" Gary said to the class and oohhs and aahhs surrounded the classroom.

Ash sweatdropped and while he sheepishly smiled and scratch his head.

"Gary you may now sit." Gary nodded and he go to his own desk and he sat. Ash was blushing because the class' attention was on him. Everyone is looking at him awkwardly like they want to ask his name.

"Hey class stop staring too much to Ash it his first day you know." The class then looked at him normally than earlier. "Now tell me young man what's your name and where do you live?"

Ash coughed "Ehem! I'm Ash Ketchum. 17 years old and I-" ! Ash saw someone very familiar at the classroom. It was Dawn. He stared at the young girl who was now blushing when he stared at her.

"D-Dawn" He muttered. "Ash are you ok?" Ma'am Shiloa said to Ash.

"I-I'm fine ha-haha-haha" He laughed nervously while scratching his head.

"Good! Now you may sit next to uhmmmm." The adviser tapped her chin while she saw some vacant sit.

'Please not next with Dawn, oh men for pete's sake. Not with Dawn!' He thought to himself and he was clearly nervous and perspiring.

"Oh I know! Sit next with Dawn you two would be great seat mates and you're both adorable." Ma'am Shiloa said while everybody on the room sweatdropped.

"O-ok ma'am!" Ash said. Ash then walked to Dawn's desk and sat at the vacant chair. He sat there and listened for the topic their teacher discussed. Time has passed and the bell rang.

"Don't forget your assignments ok?" Ma'am Shiloa said to the outrageous wild students who ran out of the classroom.

"See ya, Ashy bro.!" Gary winked at the two and he sprinted out of the room.

The two were the only persons left on the room.

'Darn! I cannot say one thing. If only I could apologize to her.' Ash thought while clenching his fist.

Ash then felt something on his hand… Something soft… It was Dawn's hand.

Dawn was staring at Ash with a worried look and she said "Are you alright Ash? Don't worry I know that you don't mean it." Dawn said to Ash. Ash had a crimson blush on his cheeks.

"A-I'm sorry so much! A-I r-really don't mean to do it." Ash muttered. Dawn give the auburn eyed student a bright smile.

Ash blushed even more… **Even if it was possible to blush even more. **The bluette girl hugged Ash.

'Oh, man she's more caring that I ever thought. Darn I really love it!'

When suddenly…

"MR. KETCHUM AND MS. BERLITZ! WHAT THE HECK YOU TWO DOING?" The two broke their hug and suddenly got a glimpse of the one who shouted. It was…..

**Another Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Wahahahahah!(Evil laugh) Sorry guys to keep you waiting. Hooh! At last some free time to do pearlshipping fics. Hope you like it! Even though it was short hope you like it! I finally got some spare time after some horrible group activities, reporting and quizzes that we did on school. Anyways, Who was the one who shouted? Will they get detention? For REAL? Tune in on the next chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello girls and guys! I'm back for some new chapter! This is the 3****rd**** installment or chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh! I would like to thank you all for reading my Fanfic! I would like to make it more beautiful every chapter! Next time I'm gonna do Pokemon one-shots, Fairytail one-shots if I have some extra time I would start already. Enough of this bluffing of nonsense. ON with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**High School Days in Sinnoh Chapter 3: Detention Schtuff**

"MR. KETCHUM AND MS. BERLITZ! WHAT THE HECK YOU TWO DOING?" The two broke their hug and suddenly got a glimpse of the one who shouted. It was…..

"Teacher Shiloa!" The two lovey dove couple said. They broke the hug. **Darn strict teacher is strict!**

"U-Uhmmm teacher you misunderstood the situation I said sorry to Dawn and I hugged her to show my thanks for she forgave me." Ash said while waving his hands and he is clearly perspiring.

"Yes , teacher! No need to worry! Ha-hahaha!" Dawn laughed nervously while she scratched the back of her head.

"Your excuses are invalid! Mr. Ketchum and Ms. Berlitz you two will have a time to suffer on detention for 4 hours on this classroom while doing some reports and articles." Teacher Shiloa said.

"*Sigh! Fine Ma'am!" They both said.

The auburn eyed student and the bluette student sat on their chairs.

Ma'am Shiloa exited the room living the two.

*Sigh! " It's just a hug, there is nothing wrong with it right Dawn?" Ash said.

"Well, yeah there is really nothing wrong with it." The bluette girl smiled brightly to Ash.

Ash had a crimson blush on his cheeks that the girl noticed. She cupped his cheeks with her oh so soft hands that can make you melt.

"Don't blush like that your making me embarrassed and want to kiss you." Dawn said while she was also blushing and cupping the cheeks of Ash.

'He is so cute!' Dawn thought while she squealed.

Ash blushed more and smile brightly to Dawn. The auburn eyed student cupped the girl's cheek.

"Kiss me? Woah, well that escalated quickly!" Ash teased, he received a playful slap from the girl that made him smile even more like a Cheshire Cat.

The two laughed and then the teacher came in the room and she had a bunch of reports and articles.

"Now do this! Deal with it!" The angry Teacher said and she huffed and puffed and she got out of the room slamming the door.

**Actually the teacher shouldn't be like that towards her students. Ma'am Shiloa is kinda broken hearted and is currently jealous to the two students that she misunderstood.**

Time has passed detention is over. The two left there done work on the teachers desk. The two students got out of the room they were dismissed by their own principal. They got out of the school building feeling relieved but it was dark already.

"U-Uhmmm Ash can you w—" Dawn said

"Walk with you? Sure I would love to!" Ash said getting a blush from the bluette.

'This is the right time to get his email address and phone number!' Dawn thought.

"Hey Dawn? Dawn are you there?" Ash kept asking, getting no response from the bluette.

'What if he kissed me when we arrived at our house? Ayiee! I can't stop thinking about those things. Cause he is cute, handsome, gentleman and really a nice guy.' Dawn thought and she blushed even more. She snapped out of her trance when Ash hold Dawn's both hands and held them and massaged it.

"A-Ash! What are you doing?" Dawn said and you can notice that she is really flabbergasted on the situation.

"I did it cause I thought your mind blanked out and thought you're going to faint." Ash said, getting a trip from Dawn that laughed over him being thickheaded at situations like this.

'Ooh Thank Arceus he is thickheaded! But I love boys like that. He made me like him even more…' Dawn thought.

"Seriously, why are you laughing?" Ash said completely thickhead and clueless at the situation.

Dawn just smiled brightly to Ash and held his hand and drag him and they ran. Even now they are not letting go of their hands clearly they don't want to leave each other's side.

After an hour of talking and walking they arrived at Dawn's house. But suddenly Ash realized something.

'Wait? What? Her house is just near to our house? Where just neighbors and I don't know? Better tell her and go to her house more often' Ash smiled on his thought and blushed getting a giggle from the bluette.

"What are you thinking Ash?" The bluette asked and smile brightly to Ash.

Ash gulped and blushed and said "I don't know your near to our house, we are neighbors from now on."

"Oh that's sweet! Let us always go to school at the same time, so can you please fetch me every day so we can go to the same bus while going to school?" Dawn said Ash smile brightly Dawn.

" I would love to and Dawn can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can I get your phone number and email address?" Ash said.

" Yeah sure, I would love to!" Dawn said while looking on Ash's face and she blushed.

The two exchanged their numbers, email addresses and their goodbyes.

"So, uhmm goodbye for now Dawn!" Ash said and he then smiled brightly to Dawn

"Well yeah goodbye and good night!" Dawn said and smiled brightly to Ash.

Then Dawn stepped to the door of her house then suddenly…

"See ya tomorrow Dawn! Love ya!" Ash shouted while waving his hands then he sprinted to his house.

Dawn couldn't help but smiled brightly and blushed oh so red like she ated some jalapenos and some spicy stuff.

The two smiled when they get there to their own respective house.

**Oooh! Isn't it a nice ending? The two are finally getting along each other? How nice! Guys and girls sorry for the delay cause I'm kinda busy doing some assignments, group activities, and all sorts of stuff. So see you guys on the next chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I will be making some Pokemon One-Shots as soon as possible I get an awesome idea and some freaking time. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back and for another chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh! UHmm. I Hope you like my Pokemon one shot. Enough of me talking nonsense. Now on with the fic.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter 4: It's been a month now.**

"I seem to like him even more." Said by a bluette on waiting shed. She sat there for awhile waiting for his 'friend' to come.

"You're late on our bet, gimme the money." Said by Dawn while she brought her hand like she wants something.

Ash can't keep contact on her eyes. "Come on. Give me, Ash! You Cheate-!" Dawn retorted.

Before Dawn can continue anything Ash thought of a bright idea, to escape this situation. Ash then hugged Dawn and kissed her forehead.

This action of Ash made Dawn blush. I mean not only blush. It's a crimson blush. She then hugged him back happily.

"Hey two, love birds go inside the school bus before we'll live you here." Gary said while the driver of the bus opened the door of the bus.

The two broke their hug and they are holding hands. Gary gave a thumbs up to Ash. Which Ash saw and blushed. The two entered on the bus, they sat on the back part of the bus. Dawn just slept for awhile at Ash's shoulder.

After a couple of minutes they arrived on their own school. Gary go out of his seat and patted Ash's shoulder. **Ash's other shoulder so you won't get confused.**

The bus driver parked the bus on the gigantic parking lot of the school. He knew the boy's companion a girl, was asleep. He left the bus and smiled to Ash, while Ash smiled back and the bus driver waved his hand.

"Hey, Dawn wake up." Ash said while shaking Dawn a bit.

"O-oh! Sorry I slept for a long time… WAIT-! WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Dawn said while giving Ash some slaps on his chest. But not a hard one but more like a tease.

"I K-kinda like it when you slept at my shoulder and I watched you while we we're having our trip to school." He muttered while blushing a little.

"O-oh! How cute! Dawn squealed. For Dawn, when Ash is blushing it is one of the things she liked the most.

"By the way. Cute? Well I saw someone cute and beautiful when she slept at my shoulder while cuddling me when she is asleep." Ash gave Dawn a knowing look. He said it seductively. Dawn gave a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I'm off by for now. Love ya Dawn!" Ash waved. Realizing he was missing something, Ash smiled to Dawn and hugged her rather too tight. He then kissed her cheeks and said "You forgot something Miss Berlitz." Dawn the shrugged and said "W-what?" while she was blushing.

Ash and Dawn got out of the bus and then Ash said "The bet! Hahaha! Bye see you later! Scold me later Miss Berlitz!" Ash sprinted to the School's main door. It was uber fast. He ran like a professional athlete who was about to die because he is being chased by a death reaper.

"Ash! You Cheater!" Dawn retorted and huffed and puffed. She ran to catch up to Ash and scold him. Realizing how fast Ash was running, she then just walked. "I kinda like it when he did it to me. I slept to his shoulder, he hugged me and he kissed me at my cheeks." Dawn blushed…

"Kyahh!" She squealed. She felt something hugged her from behind.

"Miss Berlitz, let's go to our room now." Ash said while giving Dawn a smile. She blushed.

"You're lucky you are cute." Dawn said to Ash while they both walked to the main door.

"Well I guess I'm lucky!" He sheepishly said, and he then scratched his head. They both smiled and entered their classroom and sat at their own table that they both shared.

**Let's skip the class shall we?**

After the boring class that they already finished it's time for them to walk home. Meanwhile Gary go to a shop where he is about to do some errands. The two started walking. Ash always looks on Dawn's utterly beautiful face and smiles. They hold their hands. They've been silent for awhile now. Until Ash broke the silence…

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Ash said.

"Yup, shoot!" Dawn said.

"Are we already dating? Well maybe in a relationship?" Ash said.

"Of course, we are my love. Don't worry I love you really." Dawn said while she cupped the cheeks of Ash.

Ash grinned and then he kissed Dawn at the lips. Dawn was shocked on Ash's action. But after a few seconds she kissed him back.

They're near already at their own house. They noticed it.

"It has been a month now, Dawn since I met you." Ash said.

"Well, yeah! I never regret meeting you my dear." Dawn said.

"I never wanted to end this relationship no matter what." Ash said.

"Me too." Dawn said while she is standing to the door of her house.

"So I guess goodbye for now." Ash said.

"Yeah, goodbye! I love you Ash!" Dawn said.

"Good night! I love you too, my Dawn!" Ash said while waving his hands exiting the fence of the Berlitz residence.

When Dawn is about to enter she noticed that Ash seems lonely. She then ran to Ash side. And hugged him. Ash was shocked.

"well you miss me?" Ash said trying his best to keep up his fake smile.

"Are you alright, my Ash?" Dawn said a hint of a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine my Dawn!" Ash showed his bright fake smile. Dawn know that something was wrong. But as far as she know no matter what she rant about asking what is the problem, Ash will not tell it. Because he doesn't want Dawn to worry about him.

Ash kissed Dawn and gave Dawn a tight hug and then he broke the hug. Then he walked to his house while he waved at Dawn's direction.

Dawn entered already to her house. She felt really worried about Ash. She just go to her bedroom ignoring her mother and she slept for awhile.

While Ash is walking he noticed something….

He saw his vision blurring…

"Darn…. I think…. It's starting already…. ARGHHH!" Ash then fell down to his knees holding his head. He then coughed. He cover his mouth and saw blood.

"Dognammit…. Why now? I thought i-it was gone." Ash just go to his house. He walked and knock there residence door. He rang the doorbell.

"Honey, Ash is that you?" Delia said.

She approached the door and found something…

Ash on the floor fainted…

**Sorry for the Bad ending. I have plans for it. So I made it a big curve so. Uhmm. I'll be updating again may be next week. I don't know really but i'll update as soon as I can. What happened to Ash? What did he meant on "It's starting already?" Tune in for the next chapter of High School Days in Sinnoh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys sorry for the very long delay… Cause I kinda ran out of ideas and I'm so careless about it. My mind was carried away by our thesis introduction, quizzes, group activities examinations and other stuff that are included on my studying. Again, I'm sorry. I will try my best to give you a nice chapter this time. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon so don't sue me please… I'm just doing some fan fiction and I don't really intent to make some money from it. What I do is just share some ideas to make fans like us to make A Pokémon Episode or whatever.**

**Anyways enough of the ya-da, ya-da talk. On with the fic!**

**High School Days in Sinnoh: Chapter 5: Ok sorry…**

"Is he going to be alright?" Said by a woman, who was really worried about his son's condition.

"Yes, Ms. Ketchum he just need some few days of rest to regain his cheerful attitude again." The doctor calmly said.

Delia sighed with joy and relief cause his son was after all not going you know… die…

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run some tests on my other patients." The doctor said while patting Delia's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, doctor!" Delia said cheerfully.

"No problem! I'm just doing my job. So later on, I'll check the boy later." The Doctor said.

The doctor leaved the room, leaving the mother and her son on the room.

"Ash, I hope you get awake soon because, I think someone is worried." Delia said while stroking the hair of his son.

**Meanwhile…**

This was this familiar bluette right again on the scene. She was going to her class but this day, she hasn't heard a word about Ash. She approached her classroom surprise to see one familiar person. This person was talking with Gary.

"Then I was like, hey I should be studying here so I can meet my best~~FRIEND! DAWN!" The young girl squealed on delight. She hurriedly goes to Dawn and hugged her.

"May? What are you doing here?" The bluette asked in a questioning tone.

"Well, surprise, surprise! I just said to my father Norman that I should study here on Sinnoh for the last year of my high school life. Well, surprisingly he agreed! Now here I am standing in front of you my best Dee-Dee." May said while she gave her an If-you-know-what-I-mean look.

"Well, I'm glad you're here with me May! But, please for Pete's sake! Don't call me by my nickname! Please, geez!" Dawn said with an annoying tone.

"Hey, girls how are you doing?" Gary said while eyeing on the two girls.

"We're just fine!" The two said in unison. Gary sweat dropped and just merely nodded.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Oak where the heck Ash Ketchum is?" Dawn said in a rather worried tone.

"Ah, I ah-uhm…" Gary mumbled thinking of a better way to say this.

"SAY IT!" Dawn shouted to Gary. Gary just sighed on the action did by Dawn.

"Ok, Ok calm down a little bit. Geez, where should I start?" Gary said while eyeing the bluette.

"Spill it out!" Dawn retorted.

"Ok, uhm, can I ask first a question?" May said while eyeing at her two friends.

"Ok, shoot" Gary said while he merely nodded.

"Who is Ash? And why is Dawn ever so worried with that boy? I remembered before, that Dawn dislikes boys and don't want to be near to them." May said while eyeing at Dawn demanding a explanation. **Well, yeah. I did not really based it on the real series. I like Ash and May to know each other and spill some beans about Dawn. *snicker.**

"U-uhm…" Dawn muttered.

"Ash is Dawn's boyfriend!" Gary spilled the beans...

"Darn it! Gary! I'm gonna kill you! You bastard!" Said by the now angry Dawn.

"Aye! Dawn is in love! Finally my best friend found a boy that can love her!" May said rather too loud letting the whole room go ooh!

"Dawn has a boyfriend?" said by an unknown classmate.

"Ohhh NOOOOOO! Dawn has a boyfriend? Said by another unknown classmate.

"Is her boyfriend cute?" **You guess it right it's another classmate… **NO! just kidding! This time May said this.

"Cute as hell!" Gary exclaimed earning a scowl look from Dawn.

"A-I mean he is really cute. But oh man! No match for my handsome looks!" Gary said with boast.

"Shut up!" Both girls said in unison.

The day has passed already and we find the three of them going home. They plan to visit Ash's house.

"Then I was like yeah! I won! Hahaha" May said with a laugh same with the hyenas.

"hahaha! Oh my gosh! Hahahaha stop it already! I cannot breathe my stomach aches!" Gary said while laughing and holding his stomach cause he cannot stop laughing.

Meanwhile we came back again to our familiar bluette girl, that is silent as ever.

"Uhmm Dawn? Are you okay?" May said with a hint of concern for her best friend.

"Bah! She is just nervous in a way that she is going to see her Ash again. Then they will go smoochy-loochy-koochy on a make-UP-AHHHH!" Gary said while been punched by Dawn on the chest.

"Stop it!" Dawn said while blushing.

"Ohh! Dawn is flabbergasted and excited!" May said.

The two continued on teasing Dawn while they are near already at Ash's house.

They never know what will happen next.

**That's it guys! I hope I gave you a nice chapter. Sorry coz I ran out of ideas but I do have a plan for it before. But I somehow I forget it because of our quizzes, thesis, discussions and all sorts of stuff! Sorry! So I have a new idea. I might post some Sword Art Online fan fics. Do you want it? Please review and pm me and let's talk about sword art online one shots or sword art online fan fics. I would love to do some SAO fanfics and one shots. Again sorry!**


	6. Author's note

Guys! Sorry but I may not update for awhile just because of the bloody school work and bloody exams makes my head go crazy! I'm a senior and so yeah, i do a lot of things but this December I will post some fics. Maybe some one-shots again. I have a new one shot again it's already 15% done. I've got the ideas for it so yeah. I will do also AshxHarem if you know what I mean. It will be mature though due to some languages but no it will not include any lemons. cause maybe i may get banned on this site but on my computer maybe I will include lemon and I will put it to some forum or something just let me know.


End file.
